Simplify the following expression: ${6p+2(-5p-3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6p + {2(}\gray{-5p-3}{)} $ $ 6p {-10p-6} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {6p - 10p} - 6$ $ {-4p} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-4p-6$